


Argine

by Amber_Brush



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [9]
Category: Kaamelott, La Guerre des Rois (UA Kaamelott)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions d'Aconia, Mentions d'Ygerne, Mentions de Cryda, Mentions de Miranda la Folle, spoilers livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Après la mort supposée d'Arthur, Guenièvre explore ses mémoires...
Relationships: Guenièvre & Aconia Minor, Guenièvre & Anna de Tintagel, Guenièvre & Perceval, Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Series: Dames de Kaamelott [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425356
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Argine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrTonks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DrTonks), [Belphegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/gifts).



> « Argine » est le prénom traditionnel que l'on donne à la dame de Trèfles, qui est Anna d'Orcanie dans l'UA _La Guerre des Rois_ de Sol_Invictus. L'étymologie du nom est incertaine, mais il s'agit probablement d'un anagramme de "Regina", "reine". Cette histoire est donc le miroir inversé du recueil de drabbles « Reginae » : Guenièvre et Aconia, version angst.
> 
> Merci infiniment à Belphégor et DrTonks pour leurs idées, que j'ai intégrées à la fic. Et Belphégor qui m'avait demandé il y a longtemps des interactions entre Guenièvre et Perceval, ce qui arrive en toute fin de fic ! 
> 
> Je me suis également inspiré'e de certaines théories de Sy Play sur YouTube, les connaisseureuses les reconnaîtront au passage. ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'Ygerne lui annonça la disparition d'Arthur (pour la seconde fois), Guenièvre fut terrassée de douleur. Personne n'avait retrouvé son corps, mais les hommes de Lancelot - si on pouvait les appeler “des hommes”, car les rumeurs à leur sujet étaient vraiment inquiétantes - n'avaient rien de magnanime. Il y avait de très maigres chances qu'il ait pu s'en sortir.

Désormais, l'ancienne reine était prise au piège à Tintagel, où elle s'était cachée lors du sac de la forteresse par les soldats sans âme du Chevalier Blanc. En les voyant de près, elle avait surpris des anomalies chez eux : leurs yeux semblaient entièrement noirs, ils ne projetaient pas d'ombre… La terreur l'avait presque submergée, mais grâce à l'aide de Cryda, elle s'était dissimulée dans l'un des passages secrets de la citadelle, et ils n'avaient pu la trouver. 

Hors de question de retomber entre les griffes de son ancien amant, surtout dans les conditions actuelles. 

En Carmélide, chez ses parents, elle aurait pu être en sécurité ; mais la contrée se trouvait à l'autre bout du royaume de Logres, perdue tout au nord, là où Tintagel jouxtait la côte sud. C'était dangereux d'y retourner seule, et surtout de traverser le pays en ces temps où ceux qui se faisaient appeler l'Armée de Lumière ratissaient le royaume. Surtout étant donné que manifestement, Lancelot la faisait rechercher avec une ardeur qui frôlait la folie. 

Et c'est ainsi que Guenièvre s'installa quelque temps à Tintagel, bien malgré elle. 

La Dommonée lui semblait une terre hostile. La Carmélidienne ne parlait pas le cornique ; or ses servantes se faisaient un malin plaisir de ne s'exprimer que dans cette langue lorsqu'elles se parlaient entre elles. Guenièvre avait parfois l'impression qu'elles se moquaient d'elle, d'ailleurs.

Comme toujours, dame Ygerne l'intimidait terriblement, dans sa sécheresse acerbe. Le fantôme d'Uther Pendragon lui semblait hanter la forteresse. Et dame Cryda ne cachait pas son mépris envers elle. 

Arthur lui manquait affreusement. Il avait toujours su la réconforter face à sa belle-mère. Et ces derniers temps, il lui avait semblé plus facile de lui parler. La culpabilité la rongeait. Si elle avait vu, si elle avait su… Un grand vide lui creusait la poitrine, l'empêchait parfois de respirer.

Des souvenirs épars lui revenaient : une soirée à la taverne pendant leur voyage, où ils avaient ri ensemble ; sa tendresse inattendue un soir où l'orage l'avait effrayée ; son soutien, lors d'un déjeuner où ses parents lui avaient mené la vie dure quant à Lancelot et où il les avait chassés de la table ; une fois où ils avaient chanté ensemble _Belle Qui Tiens Ma Vie_ , en se souriant ; son regard lorsqu'il l'avait secourue du camp de Lancelot et qu'elle avait posé la main sur sa joue...

Elle aurait voulu être là quand il avait eu besoin d'elle, elle aurait voulu tant de choses, et c'était maintenant terminé pour toujours.

En désespoir de cause, pour se sentir plus proche de lui, elle suivit son dernier conseil : lire les tablettes de cire qui contenaient sa mémoire.

*

Guenièvre se plongea dans un océan de souvenirs inconnus d'elle, appartenant à un monde qui ne lui était aucunement familier. Cet Arcturus romain semblait plus libre, plus heureux peut-être. Le pouvoir ne l'avait pas encore accablé de son lourd manteau. 

Elle découvrit Verinus, Iulia, Manilius… Tant de personnes qu'Arthur n'avait jamais évoqués, des spectres d'un passé joyeux mais dont il était sûrement trop douloureux de se rappeler. 

Et surtout, elle découvrit l'existence d'Aconia Minor. 

Belle et cultivée, la patricienne avait tout pour la fasciner. Elle aimait le théâtre grec et avait une prédilection pour Euripide, comme Guenièvre elle-même. Les joues de l'ancienne reine rosirent lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa mise en scène désastreuse des _Troyennes_. D'après le récit d'Arthur (ou plutôt Arcturus), Aconia préférait la figure d'Andromaque, la veuve éplorée - là où les sympathies de Guenièvre allaient plutôt à Cassandre. 

La Carmélidienne passa des heures enfermée dans l'ancienne chambre de feu son époux, à lire avec avidité ses mémoires. Arthur avait raison : elles jetaient un éclairage nouveau sur sa vie. Sur leur vie. 

Guenièvre avait voyagé plusieurs fois à Rome, et était passionnée par cette civilisation : ses loisirs, sa vie artistique et jusqu'à sa gastronomie. Des années de son mariage, elle avait visité maintes fois la ville, fascinée par tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Alors pour elle, découvrir les années d'Arthur à Rome, et que sa première femme avait été romaine, c'était en quelque sorte un signe des dieux, la preuve que quelque chose les avait relié il y a bien longtemps, à leur insu. 

Elle avait beau déjà être au courant pour l'éducation romaine de feu son époux, c'était autre chose que de voir les rues vives et animées se déployer dans le récit de ses souvenirs. 

Et surtout, elle savait désormais pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Elle qui s'était tant dévalorisée, quitte à se considérer comme une grosse mocheté, comprenait désormais que le serment à Aconia avait laissé feu son époux les mains liées - et au figuré seulement. 

Une autre que Guenièvre aurait peut-être haï cette rivale, qui via cette promesse étrange et absurde, l'avait privée des choses de l'amour - et, plus grave, avait empêché la conception d'un héritier légitime au trône. Mais pas elle. Son cœur généreux comprenait cette femme, seule pendant tant d'années dans sa triste villa de pierre, puis dans les montagnes de Macédoine, arrachée à l'homme qu'elle avait éperdument aimé. 

Elle se prit à imaginer qu'une force occulte se dissimulait derrière ce refus de permettre à Arthur de concevoir un héritier. Le fait de permettre au futur roi d'avoir moult maîtresses était en effet bien étrange. Si c'était une demande due à la jalousie, n'auraient-elles pas été comprises dans les restrictions de la promesse ? 

Alors qu'un enfant de maîtresse restait illégitime et donc, inapte à hériter du trône. 

Guenièvre réfléchissait, à sa manière lente et posée, et se rendait compte que tout cela n'avait pas de sens. 

Sûrement avait-on ordonné à Aconia d'exiger un tel serment d'Arthur. En échange du retour de son mari, peut-être ?

L'énigme restait complète.

À la dérive, dans l'une de ses rêveries dont elle était si familière, elle se prit à imaginer des dialogues avec Aconia, où elle lui demanderait la clef de ce mystère. À s'inventer une vie en sa compagnie, où elles parleraient d'Arthur, de théâtre, de la vie. 

C'était impossible, bien entendu. Aconia Minor était en Macédoine, les dieux savaient où. 

Elle était peut-être même morte. 

Avec regrets, Guenièvre tâcha de ne plus songer à cette femme de d'exception - mais subtilisa cependant les tablettes à son sujet, en douce. 

*

Une autre femme se tapissait dans l'ombre à Tintagel. Dégingandée là où Guenièvre était ronde, le visage austère et non chaleureux, elle rappelait à l'ancienne reine la forteresse elle-même, dans sa noblesse déchue et grandiloquente. Une héritière du temps de Pendragon, forte du poids des ans et enracinée dans sa haine. 

La première fois que Guenièvre vit Anna de Tintagel, toute vêtue de noir et dressée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle crut à une apparition. Hâve et chétive, le regard hagard, la demi-sœur d'Arthur lui rappelait les complaintes orcaniennes à propos de Miranda la Folle*. Sa voix surtout, âpre et rocailleuse, lui faisait peur.

« Il est en vie » furent ses premiers mots. Le cœur de Guenièvre crut exploser de joie dans sa poitrine, comme si elle avait pris dans ses bras des dizaines de chiots et d'agneaux, mais en encore mieux. 

« Je l'ai violé », asséna Anna, immédiatement après, et cette fois-ci, Guenièvre crut avoir un bloc de glace dans la cage thoracique. « Comme son père l'avait fait envers moi, dans le temps. C'est la loi du Talion. » 

C'était beaucoup trop d'informations horribles d'un coup, et Guenièvre n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir loin, très loin.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de désamorcer la situation tendue par de l'humour. Ça fonctionnait du tonnerre avec Ygerne.

« Vous savez, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, je vous ai mis une poutre dans la figure. Alors si vous tenez absolument à vous venger de moi aussi, pour je sais pas quelle raison, ben je tenais à vous rappeler ça, quoi. »

La demi-sœur du roi se figea, coupée dans sa tirade dramatique. Visiblement, elle n'était pas prête à la désinvolture de Guenièvre. 

Ça la fit changer de ton de tout au tout. Jusque-là, elle s'était adressée à Guenièvre comme à une rivale. Maintenant, elle paraissait prendre avec elle des familiarités de confidente - la pauvre n'en demandait pas tant ! 

*

Anna savait que ce qu'elle avait fait à son demi-frère était mal, lui expliqua-t-elle de son timbre grave et si terrifiant. Sur le moment, cela ne lui avait paru que justice : que le fils souffre par là où le père avait péché. 

Mais maintenant, cela la hantait, comme un coffret empoisonné jeté au fond du puits de son esprit.

Elle oscillait entre remords et fierté. Arthur était meurtri, elle lui donnerait un enfant incestueux, sa vengeance était absolue. Il vivrait dans la honte, comme elle. Il semblait déjà brisé. Elle l'épiait par magie, et l'avait vu arriver sain et sauf à Rome, accompagné d'une sorte de bandit qu'elle avait parfois vu à la cour mais dont elle ignorait le nom. Sain et sauf… mais physiquement, seulement. Car mentalement, Arthur n'allait pas mieux qu'avant sa tentative de suicide, hanté par son traumatisme.

En voyant l'expression de Guenièvre, qui hésitait à la croire et qui se mordait les lèvres, elle jeta une poignée de parchemins au hasard dans le feu (au grand dam de cette dernière), incanta quelques formules dans une langue que la Carmélidienne ne reconnut pas, et traça scrupuleusement des signes en l'air de ses deux mains. 

Dans les flamme se dessina soudain l'image d'un homme, pieds nus, barbe et cheveux hirsutes, qui dormait profondément sur un lit romain. Guenièvre sursauta, surprise et effrayée par cette manifestation aussi brutale de magie. Elle avait déjà vu les enchantements d'Élias ou de Merlin, évidemment, mais jamais une telle désinvolture envers les forces mystiques.

« Il vit, je vous l'avais dit », répéta Anna comme une antienne, en la fixant de ses yeux aussi sombres que la vase d'un sordide marécage. Guenièvre hocha la tête en silence, si heureuse de le savoir en sécurité, mais dévastée à l'idée des vilenies qui lui étaient arrivées - et toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de sa belle-sœur. 

Le triste visage fatigué de son frère semblait apporter un mélange de joie malsaine et de culpabilité à Anna, qui fit soudain disparaître la vision, d'un seul mot de pouvoir. Elle se leva brusquement, et fit dégringoler une pile de tablettes de cire dans sa précipitation.

« Il vit, dit-elle encore. Et je porte son enfant. » 

Et elle s'éclipsa, tel un oiseau de mauvais augure. Elle qui détestait les oiseaux...

La dernière fois que Guenièvre avait été aussi terrifiée, c'était lors de sa veillée avec Ygerne.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui dit, la fois suivante : 

« C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre mère. 

-Vous aussi », lui rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Tiens, celle-là, c'était la première fois qu'on la lui faisait. 

« Euh… En quoi exactement ? »

Elle avait souvent culpabilisé de si peu ressembler à Séli la Picte. Elle savait très bien que sa mère la prenait pour une gourdasse, même si elle éprouvait cependant beaucoup d'affection pour elle. 

« Comme vous me l'avez élégamment dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, vous m'avez mis une poutre dans la figure la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, lui rappela Anna. D'après la réputation de votre génitrice, elle aussi serait bien capable de ce genre de fait d'armes. » 

Ah, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Une petite pousse de fierté lui germa dans la poitrine. 

Peut-être qu'elle ressemblait bel et bien à sa mère, après tout. 

*

Un jour, en ouvrant la porte de l'ancienne chambre d'Arthur, dans la tour nord, elle tomba sur Père Blaise en train de faire l'inventaire des textes et de les ranger dans un grand sac de cuir. 

« ...Dites ?, fit le prêtre en levant la tête. 

-Oui ? »

Elle savait déjà pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui reprocher, mais elle était bien décidée à jouer les idiotes. Ça marchait à tous les coups. 

« Il en manquerait pas, des tablettes ? Nan, j'vous d'mande, parce que d'après dame Ygerne, vous êtes la dernière personne à les avoir consultées... » 

Elle prépara son plus bel air de tête de linotte. 

« Euh… J'crois que j'en ai perdues, désolée. Vous savez c'que c'est : on lit n'importe où, et puis…

-Ouais, enfin toute l'éducation romaine d'Arthur chez sa préceptrice romaine, plus son premier mariage, c'est pas n'importe quelle lecture, quand même ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Son secret allait être découvert, et comment expliquer un truc pareil ? C'était pas tous les jours qu'une épouse modèle tombait plus ou moins amoureuse de la première femme de supposé feu son mari - sans même l'avoir jamais rencontrée, en plus ! Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, les chrétiens, c'était pas des tendres avec ce genre d'histoires. Qu'est-ce que le cureton allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? 

« Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris. » 

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« ...Vous êtes jalouse, c'est ça ? En fait, les tablettes, vous les avez foutues en l'air, quoi. »

Elle cacha son soulagement en faisant mine d'être gênée. Pendant ce temps, Père Blaise, qui n'avait rien remarqué, l'invectivait copieusement, mais franchement, elle n'en avait rien à cirer. 

Elle regagna sa chambre, vérifia que la porte était bien fermée à clef, et alla chercher les écrits sur Aconia, qu'elle avait cachés sous son lit. Émue à l'idée qu'elle avait bien failli les perdre, elle les serra contre son cœur. 

  
  


*

Père Blaise avait sûrement mis le réseau secret de chevaliers résistants au courant de sa situation, car un jour, Perceval se présenta aux portes de Tintagel. Il avait l'air un peu triste.

La première phrase que Guenièvre lui dit, ce fut : 

« Arthur est en vie. »

Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent soudain. 

« Il est en vie, j'vous dis, répéta-t-elle à un Perceval qui rayonnait désormais tout autant qu'elle. Sa sœur le sait, elle a fait de la magie et tout. 

-Demi-sœur rectifica la concernée, peu amène. Et c'était un sortilège de localisation, merci bien. »

Anna était toujours une p'tite dame pas très rigolote, mais ses interactions avec Guenièvre s'étaient un peu apaisées. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait eu l'air de prendre Guenièvre en sympathie, finalement. 

« Bon allez, faut s'dépêcher, là !, claironna Perceval. Moi j'dois vous emmener en Carmélide. C'est vos parents qui demandent. » 

Le cœur de Guenièvre fit un grand bond de joie dans sa poitrine. Elle battit des mains, aux anges. 

« Mes parents ? Ils vont bien ? 

-Bof, autant que faire se peut vu la confligustrassion actuelle… Lancelot fait n'import' quoi, ma dame. 

-Tiens, vous m'appelez comme ça, vous, maintenant ?, s'étonna Guenièvre.

-Ben c't'à-dire qu'avec… les nouvelles sur Arthur… et Lancelot... les gars de la résistance ont l'air de vous trouver vachement importante. Du coup, ben, moi aussi. Et je sais que ça lui aurait fait plaisir, mine de rien. À Arthur, j'veux dire. » 

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant.

« En plus, s'il est en vie, il reviendra. C'est sûr. »

Elle le considéra comme si elle ne l'avait jamais regardé. Lui aussi aimait Arthur. Différemment, bien entendu, mais tout de même très fort. 

Elle se promit de lui accorder davantage d'attention, à l'avenir. 

« Bon allez, si on veut pas se faire chopper, faut vraiment partir maintenant, là !

-Avec moi, ajouta soudain Anna, en faisant sursauter Guenièvre, qui l'avait complètement oubliée.

-Comment ça, avec vous ?, renchérit Perceval. 

-Moi aussi, je vais au nord. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien, et ensuite, je me débrouillerai pour gagner l'archipel d'Orcanie. »

Elle n'avait pas tellement l'air de leur demander leur avis, alors personne n'osa la virer. 

Ça allait être long, comme voyage.

**Author's Note:**

> *Miranda la Folle : OC de Sol_Invictus. Mère de Galessin d'Orcanie. Cf [Mater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125653).


End file.
